Pochade boxes are compact boxes that allow a user to keep all of their tools in one location and enable a user to perform work on the inside lid of the box. These boxes are traditionally used for travel and outdoor artistic endeavors such as plein air painting. These boxes and other known portable workstations suffer from disadvantages. For example, such workstations are cumbersome to carry and/or lack a seat to sit on when the user is working in the field.
There is a general desire for a portable workstation that is readily convertible from a compact case, which is used to conveniently carry tools and equipment, into an easily assembled workstation that includes a stool to seat the user and a worktable to enable the user to perform work with comfort and convenience.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.